rebelriotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Moreno
Zoe Moreno is the owner of Moreno's Mechanic Workshop. She also works part-time as the Mechanic of the Rebel Riots. She's actually the biological daughter of King Henry of Charmington, product of an extramarital affair. Renata Marks, her biological mother, attempting to clean her reputation, sent her newborn child to the Isle of the Lost. Biography The entire United Kingdoms of Auradon celebrated the imprisonment of all villains and criminals on the Isle of the Lost. King Henry of Charmington organised the biggest party of them all and everyone was invited. During an euphoric moment, the King had an affair with Renata Marks, daughter of a wealthy landowner. Neither the King or Renata remembered the affair until Renata found out she was pregnant. Renata went to see the King and told him she was pregnant. The King refused to believe that the unborn child was his so he immediately dismissed Renata. Soon enough, Renata’s family found out that she was pregnant. They disowned her, calling her impure and sinful for having a child while still unmarried. Renata left Charmington and sought refuge in a small farm, where she was received by an elderly woman. Renata remained in the farm until she gave birth. Early Life Illegitimate Royal child Renata gave birth to a girl on April 23 in the same farm where she remained for seven months. She had the intention to name the child Charlotte, but didn't officially gave the child this name as she wanted to wait until King Henry recognises the child to be his. Two weeks after the birth of her child, Renata returned to Charmington and demanded the King to recognise his newborn daughter. King Henry, fearing for his reputation, offered a large amount of financial aid to Renata so she can raise the child somewhere faraway from Charmington and never to tell anyone, not even the child, about her father's identity. Renata accepted the financial aid, but she didn't like the idea of having to raise a child alone, scorned by her own family. She demanded King Henry to restore her position in her family as well, which the King accepted. A day after, per the King's request, the Marks family agreed to give Renata a second chance, but only if she abandons the child. Renata was eager to return to her old luxurious, but she had to find a way to cut ties with her daughter. She attempted to place the child in foster care (as there weren't orphanages in Auradon), but upon learning the complicated procedure, she refrained from that option. Instead, she decided to abandon the child by sending her to the Isle of the Lost. At dawn of May 12, Renata placed the baby in a duffel bag and put her in a goblin's barge. The child in the duffel bag The goblins didn't hear the child's cry, not even when they unloaded the barge. As usual, people were waiting for the newest arrival from Auradon. They all quickly grabbed anything available, from food leftovers to clothes. Nobody heard the child's cry as everyone was talking loudly and too busy to notice. Marcela Moreno was among the scavenging crowd. She could here a muffled cry coming from a small duffel bag. She pulled the bag out and opened it. Inside, there was a newborn baby, no more than one month old, wrapped in a thick layer of cloths. Marcela didn't want to draw attention, so she closed the bag again, grabbed it and quickly left. Once in an empty place, Marcela quickly opened the bag and carefully pulled the crying baby out. She held the child in her arms and rocked until the cry stopped. Marcela remarked that the baby was beautiful. When the baby fell asleep, Marcela gently placed the baby inside the duffel bag again and brought her home. Marcela named the baby Zoe and raised the child like her own daughter. The mother-daughter pair lived in the East Beacon of Aschenburg. Every year on May 12, they would celebrate Zoe's birthday, even though it isn't her actual birthday but rather the day that Marcela found her. When Zoe was three years old, Marcela got a spot for her own business in the Red Market. Marcela had basic mechanic knowledge and some experience in repairing machines, so she opened a mechanic workshop. As Zoe grew older, Marcela began teaching her some basic mechanic skills. Zoe was a quick learner, she would watch Marcela work and then attempt to imitate. At five years old, Zoe started helping Marcela in the workshop doing small tasks like adjusting some loose screws or sorting pieces of material. When she was six, she and Marcela built a small bicycle together from the pieces that they had gathered. Marcela later taught Zoe to ride the bicycle. Zoe was enrolled in Dragon Hall, a newly-opened school located in the district of Old Quarter, where she was part of the first class. Aside from school, Marcela taught her self-defense. Big sister Marcela became pregnant with her own child when Zoe was seven years old. Zoe began wondering where babies come from, and specifically, where she came from. She had acknowledged the clear physical differences between her and her mother. Marcela had curly dark hair, brown eyes and a tanned skin while Zoe was blonde, with green eyes and a light skin. Marcela had no intention to keep secrets from Zoe, but she didn't want to tell the little girl the entire truth either. She said that Zoe came from a different, far away place, but she got lost when she was a baby, then she was found by Marcela. Zoe then asked if she could return to where she came from, to which Marcela replied that she could go there some day, if she wanted to. Zoe never questioned her origins again. Rebel Riots Harriet's community service After the havoc stirred on the Red Market, the Moreno's Mechanic Workshop was among the few that were affected, but luckily the damages were small. The Smiths had assigned Harriet Hook, the one who provoked the mess, to do some community service at the Workshop. The name Harriet Hook wasn't unfamiliar to Zoe. She had heard about her from Blake, who used to be Harriet's boyfriend. Although Blake assured that Harriet was reliable, there was something about her that Zoe couldn’t fully trust. Physical Appearance Zoe is described to have the beauty of an Auradonian Princess, but the resilience of an Isle girl. She has fair skin and wide green eyes. Her hair is light brown, long and a little wavy. When she was younger, her hair was blonde, but it got darker as she grew up. Relationships Family Marcela Moreno Marcela was Zoe's adoptive mother. Despite having different physical traits, they never doubted their mother-daughter relationship. Zoe loved Marcela dearly, she's thankful to have her as mother. Penny Moreno Penny is daughter of Marcela, making her Zoe's adoptive sister. Like with Marcela, Zoe never let their physical differences set them apart. After Marcela's death, Zoe took care of Penny and taught her sister everything that Marcela had taught her. Zoe loves Penn deeply and she would do anything for little sister to have a good life. King Henry of Charmington King Henry is Zoe's biological father. Renata Marks Renata Marks is Zoe's biological mother. Friends Blake Smith Blake is a close friend of Zoe. They've known each other since little as Marcela often bought materials from the Smiths. After Marcela's death, Ella Smith, Blake's mother, helped Zoe and Penny to adjust to their lives after the loss of their mother. She often brought her son with her whenever she went to visit the girls at the East Beacon to bring them food. Zoe sees Blake like an older brother. Love interests Harriet Hook Harriet is Zoe's girlfriend. Trivia *Zoe is the main character in Charcoal from Ashes. Her past and her origins are explored in this story. *She is a lesbian. Category:Rebel Riots Category:Characters